


crescendo

by peacefrog



Series: highlands [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Fantasy, Forest King Hannibal, Forests, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: One more part to come. In the meantime, come say hi ontumblr!





	crescendo

Will and Hannibal sat facing each other, panting and wordless. Hannibal swiped his hand down Will’s cheek. “You’re filthy,” he said. He tipped his head as he studied Will’s face.

“Did I…” Will struggled with his words. “Did I do anything?”

“You’ve been fast asleep in this bed for two hours time. Your body hardly moved, save for some labored breathing.” Hannibal’s eyes fell from Will’s face down to his neck. Gently, he touched the spot where the Hannibal of the forest had left his mark. “This looks like it was done by an animal.”

“It wasn’t an animal. Well… not entirely.”

Hannibal scented the air. “You need not keep anything from me for fear of shame, you know.”

Will ducked his head, gazing down at his hands. They were covered in dried mud, as was the rest of him. “It’s not shame that I’m afraid of.”

Hannibal hooked two fingers beneath Will’s chin, tilting his gaze upward. “You need not be afraid of anything with me.”

Will’s heart stuttered. He inhaled deep and exhaled hard. “This is so bizarre. One minute I was…”

Hannibal watched Will with rapt attention. “You can tell me, Will. What were you doing?”

“I was with you. The other you. Only this time you weren’t entirely human. The night changed you.” Will reached down beneath the covers and pressed into the bruises on his hip. “You took me to a stream. We were… intimate.” Will buried his face in his hands. “God. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Hannibal said, pulling Will’s hands away, examining his neck more closely. “That’s when he—when I—did this to you?”

“Yes.”

“I hope not against your will.”

Will flushed so hot he wondered if Hannibal could feel the heat spilling from him. “Not against my will. Every time I’ve gone back there we’ve… he’s…”

“I see.”

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I’ve made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to...”

Hannibal cradled Will’s burning face in his hands. “You’ve not made me uncomfortable, I assure you,” he said. “Would you like to tell me more about these intimacies?”

“I…” Will bit back the bitter sting of tears. “I can’t, Dr. Lecter. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Perhaps you should shower.”

“No,” Will said. “Not yet. I want to go back in. I have to figure out why this is even happening.”

“If that’s what you think is best,” Hannibal said, pulling his hands away, “I’ll continue to watch over you.”

“No. You should try and sleep. Although…” Will stared down at the filthy sheets. “Maybe first we should change these.”

Hannibal smiled. “The other side appears to be perfectly clean. It should be alright for now, though I doubt I will sleep. Even so, I’d be happy to lie with you.”

“Thank you.” Will sighed and settled back onto his pillow.

Hannibal disappeared into the en-suite and emerged wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt, and Will eyed him as he rounded the bed and crawled between the sheets on the other side.

“I’ll see you when you wake, then,” Hannibal said.

Will smiled, only tearing his eyes away from Hannibal when sleep clawed in to drag him under.

—

Candles burned softly in the hut when Will opened his eyes. Hannibal sat crossed legged beside him on the bed, frowning down at him.

“I feared you would never wake,” Hannibal said.

Will sat up and mirrored Hannibal’s posture. “What happened?”

“You lost consciousness down by the stream. I carried you back here and tried to wake you, but you would not respond.”

“I need to ask you something,” Will said. “And i need you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?”

Behind him, the great shadow of Hannibal’s antlers danced across the wall. “What reason would I have to lie to you?”

“Do you think that it’s possible that before I arrived here, you didn’t actually exist?”

Hannibal smiled, growling low in his chest. “What a curious thing to ask,” he said. “I’ve existed here for quite some time, I assure you.”

Will studied the monstrous lines of Hannibal’s face. “How can you really trust a memory?”

“Do you still think me a dream, Will Graham of Wolf Trap?”

“No. I know that I’m not dreaming.” Will reached out a hand and smoothed it down Hannibal’s long hair. “You’re not a dream. But maybe you are a wish. Something that I want so bad I manifest the scars of it on my skin.”

“You think me unreal?” Hannibal growled, slapping Will’s hand away.

“Not unreal. Temporary. Like a prayer. Or the buildup to a song. Maybe all I have to do is… give in.”

Hannibal pounced then, tackling Will down onto the bed, hovering above with a snarl, lips retracted to show his teeth. “Tell me, then, how temporary this feels to you.”

Hannibal sunk his teeth into Will’s shoulder, pulling a howl deep from Will’s belly. Hannibal sucked and drank of him, and when he pulled away his chin dripped darkly with crimson. Will was terrified then, and aroused all over. His mind urging him to flee as his body begged him to stay.

Hannibal spread Will’s thighs and pushed his knees back and spit down onto his hole, still stretched from their encounter by the stream. Hannibal gripped the thick length of himself with one hand. In the candlelight, Will watched thick ropes of pre-come drip down. With no preamble and a terrifying growl, Hannibal lined himself up and pushed in with a sharp snap of his hips.

“You are mine,” Hannibal said, voice like thunder in the dark, repeating the words with each bruising thrust. His nails cut sharply into Will’s thighs as he pushed them further back toward his chest.

Tears flowed from Will’s eyes and cut down his face, the pleasure and the terror a heady mix that pulled Will closer to the edge each time Hannibal thrust against his prostate. Will squeezed his eyes shut then and thought of Hannibal— _his_ Hannibal—and slipped from the inside of the hut as his orgasm pulsed out all over his belly.

—

Will woke gently, turning his head on the pillow to gaze over at Hannibal, who was also gazing back at him. Will smiled, and so did Hannibal.

“Can I try something?” Will said, reaching over to caress the curve of Hannibal’s cheek.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered. “Anything.”

Will slid his body closer to Hannibal’s then, and drank the air from Hannibal’s lungs as he slotted their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to come. In the meantime, come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
